Vampire's Melody
by XNFE
Summary: It wasn't like every day you could walk and find the whole metropolis in flames and wreckage, It's been only a few months before the madness, a huge explosion engulfed everything in its way and no one seem to have survived that catastrophe, well... except Simone, The once hazel-haired lady was walking around the ruined city looking for any survivors .. not that she would find any.


Vampire's Melody

**A.N:** First Adventure Time Fiction so pardon the out of character-ness.

* * *

It wasn't like every day you could walk and find the whole metropolis in flames and wreckage, It's been only a few months before the madness, a huge explosion engulfed everything in its way and no one seem to have survived that catastrophe, well... except Simone, The once hazel-haired woman was walking around the ruined city looking for any survivors .. not that she would see any. The view of the war was horrid, No one saw it coming, no one was ready for this ... To top it all, she was alone. Ever since she found that tiara bad and terrible things started happening, she lost her love one, she lost her friends, now she's losing her mind. She could not help but to think that maybe all of this was her fault. Stopping at her tracks she could feel a cold tear running on her cheek, she whipped it off.

**"HA-HA"**

**"WHAT A LOSER"**

**"WHERE'S YOUR DADDY NOW ? HUH? "**

**"YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR DAD A BIG FAT STUPID LOSER"**

**"HA-HA"**

She looked up, shocked to hear ... voices... they sound like children, voices of children, quickening her pace towards the source, through rubbles of broken concrete and flaming engines, she saw 3, no ... 5 children, watching the children closer ... she was shocked, they were not children at all, they are monsters ... ware wolves and they were grouping up against a small, curled little tot. Her eyes widened, instincts took over and she dashed towards them.

"H-HEY STOP THAT LEAVE HIM ALONE" she warned sliding down a pile of crumbled cement, One of the wolf raced towards her, it's mouth drooling, with a swift movement of air, and from her hand zapped a blue thunder, hitting the wolf's heart hence, freezing him shut. The werewolves looked at their frozen companion then to the Ice witch, who was breathing a heavy puff of air, she glared swords at the wolves, who scrambled with fear leaving the lifeless wolf alone it its frozen casket. She moved towards the shaking tot, hands and arms over his head, legs curled up. The child looked up, confused and scared, he looked at Simone's direction, she met his frightened gaze, he is not human at all, noticing his pointed ears, she smiled warmly, hoping to calm the child's nerves. Simone tried to comfort the boy by touching his shoulder, but he slapped her hand away. The boy was trying his best to hide the tears behind his eyes, that angered face that he shown to her was beginning to break.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME LADY !, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" he shouted.

Simone's eyes were wide. surprised by the sudden outburst, she can tell that he was hurt, the cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and legs are very deep, and needed of medical attention.

"I'm sorry ..." she muttered.

"what?" he spat

"I'm Simone, what's yours dear?" tilting her head to the side, to look at him more clearly, but he waved her off. Lowering his head so his hair would cover his face.

"I don't need to tell you ... " he mumbled.

"you're hurt dear... let me fix you" she gently reached for his arm but he pulled away.

"I don't need you OLD lady, go home !" he yelled, rubbing his arm with his dirty hand. Simona tensed it could get infected. she thought. Looking around for something, she found a trashed toy store, standing up from her seat, The boy looked up, surprised and a spark of worry in his eyes, feeling tear about to escape his eyes he quickly brushed his eyes, Simone looked around for a while and found a perfect object of her liking, she grabbed the nearest most cleanest stuffed toy offered in the abandoned shack.

Running back to the seated boy, she smiled. Holding up the stuffed animal. Handing it to him gently, she saw a faint spark of happiness in the boy's dark lonely eyes, she was glad to see the boy's hands holding the stuff toy. Rubbing his face onto the soft cloth of the toy's soft body,

"Thanks ..." He muttered. Simone smiled.

"I'm Marshall, Marshall lee" looking at him, Simone came closer, taking out medical supplies from her bag, Marshall watched her, she felt him tense.

"Don't worry … this will only sting a bit, I'm just going to clean off you wounds." Simone reassured him. Applying some of the liquid on Marshall's knee, he winced, small tears formed around his eyes, Simone stopped from time to time, letting the wound take the liquid.

"what are you doing here, child?" she questioned

"I was … I was looking for Dad"

"… where is your mom then?"

"I … don't know"

Done, Simone cheered, picking up her supplies back into her bag, she helped him up, stumbling a little, Marshall held tight on Simone's hand, regaining his balance. Simone and Marshall continued on, Simone enjoyed his company, His dreams of becoming strong like his father and good at being a leader like his mother, He also wanted to become the strongest Vampire the land has ever known, He even invited Simone to be his Vampire Queen when he grows up to be a king himself, Simone laughed enjoying his imaginations and goals, As childish it may seem, His voice is full of hope and determination. It's been awhile since she talked to another living person, but she could not help to feel sad, at the fact that she can't be with him.

Walking hand in hand with one another, Marshall was an adventurous child, climbing up piles of junk and jumping over to another, Simone could only watch and quiver at his every attempt, fearing at any moment he might get himself hurt, or worse. The demon like child was laughing at every prank he pulled over the worrying woman, she could not help but laugh as well. His smile was pure and innocent despite the fact of his environment. Night befell them, and Simone could not walk any longer. Marshall was also losing his energy, constantly rubbing his eyes and yawning at every step, struggling to keep his cute eyes open, she over to one knee, she faced him, eye level.

"Let's rest here, I can see you are tired as well"

"Nooooo … I'm awake, I don't need sleep" Another yawn, came from the demon child, and his eyes closed. Simone giggled at his cute protest, sweeping the child of its feet she carried him, Brushing strands of hair off hsi adorable face. Marshall rested his head on her chest, the soft cloth of Simone's vest was comforting him. Pulling his toy closer to his face. Simone placed her tiara over her white hair, waving her hand in a circular manner, then whispering a chant, from the black pond, arose a soft lump of white snow, she covered it with her blanket and gently placed the sleeping demon, tucking him with another blanket, she placed a sweet cold kiss on his forehead, it started to snow over her head, she heard them whisper, quickly she took it off, then the whispering snow ceased. She sighed sadly.

Not long after, She heard Marshall whimper, the Ice has not melted yet, she examined him closer, he was crying, curling up into a small ball, he was terrified, Simone ran towards him, touching the side of his face, his eyes opened slowly and steadied his vision towards the blue skinned woman,

"Simone?"

"yes, Marshall, it's me … did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded.

"I can't sleep anymore … I'm scared" Simone looked at the shaking demon, she stood up and sat beside him, Marshall sat upright and gave space for her.

"Would you like to me to sing a lullaby?" He nodded. Crawling closer her, she picked him up and cradled the little demon, Hugging the stuffed toy tighter, Marshall buried his face in the woman's chest, snuggling for warmth. Simone felt his heat, but all she could give him coldness.

Marshall looked at her with a smile, she returned with a slight hug.

Hush now dear Vampire

The Prince of the night

Return now to your deep

Sweet slumber

Hush now dear Prince,

Beneath the moon light

Lay now and sleep

Do not waver

I will be with you

'till the end of my time

To protect you from grief

And sorrows

Hush now dear Vampire

You are safe in my arms

From cruelty's blades

And arrows …

She felt him, relax, curled up in her arms. She smiled, waving off a stray strand of hair off his face, that handsome, strong face of a child, she chuckled at the sight. He would be a true Vampire King someday …

_Someday …_

Marshall let out a gasp, sitting upright. He found himself in his room, floating over his bed, his axe base beside the lamp, all light was off, he was alone,

… _Alone_, Whipping the sweat of his forehead, He was dreaming again,

Laying his head back down, sighing … A single tear fell freely from his eye.

_I remember you … Simone_

End

* * *

**A/N** : Hey First Fiction for Marshall lee and Ice Queen, I was day dreaming this LOL, in Mathematics class. Anyway, Simone's Lullaby was written by me ... wrote the song when I was dreaming about this two, EXACTLY :D

HEHE, Thanks for Reading :D


End file.
